Rio
Appearance Rio has long black hair and sea blue eyes. She has an assortment of different outfits, ranging from a couple school uniforms to a long white dress that is always accompanied by a sun hat. Rio 1.jpg|Drawing Rio 2.jpg Rio 3.jpg|Cooking Rio 4.jpg|In winter Rio 5.jpg Rio bracelet.png|Rio's bracelet Rio outfit 1.jpg|First School Uniform Rio outfit 2.jpg|Second one =w= Rio outfit 3.jpg|Third one~ Rio Chiryoku Form.jpg|In Chiryoku Form Rio 12.png Rio 8.jpg Rio 11.png|Playing the piano Rio 10.jpg|Eating bento Her main outfit is a school uniform, comsisting of a white blouse, light pink sweater vest, and a red plaid skirt. With this outfit she also wear blck tights, black loafers and a red ribbon in her hair. She's always smiling, though there can be some mischeif in her eyes if you look hard enough. At first glance most people will think she's just an innocent girl, who couldn't do any harm to anyone. She's always carrying her sketchbook and a box of pocky. Personality and Powers Rio is very hyper and happy, she's always smiling. She enjoys talking and is almost never quiet, even if she knows the other person isn't listening. She hates people who are pushy, think they control everything or are just plain mean. She has a strange obsession with pocky and can be seen eating it a lot. She loves the beach and goes there quite often, usually training while she's there. Rio likes to help out the human world and celestial world every chance she gets, in secret of course though. She helps in anyway she can, including defending them from attacks and cooking for them. '''Powers:''' Rio can control shadows, and make objects out of them, but to control them she needs her bracelet. She can cast small healing spells, but the best they do is heal a small cut. She can float for a short period of time and can also read people's emotions and minds, and can slightly control people with weak mental states. Though, since she doesn't want to get exiled she weakens people's mental states, by taunting them and generally messing with their head, until they feel worthless and they're completely vunrable then she makes them forget who went against them. '''Chiryoku form- '''In this form Rio's eye color changes to a reddish brown. Her clothes change to a long black dress with black heels and long black gloves. Wings appear on her back, black with pink accents, giving her the ability to fly for however long she wants. Translucent butterflies appear all around her, they have a slight electric charge to them and will hurt anyone who does, except Rio. Of course, just one will hardly do any damage, but they usually create swarms and attack Rio's enemy. Her happy demeanor also disappears, she's much more calm and her intellect rises too. She thinks about her actions and usually can defeat her enemy very quickly in this form. But, using this form takes a lot of energy and after using it she'll be extremely weak, if she's concious at all. History Rio grew up in the mythical world, though she never believed in their goal to become the gods. She had a normal childhood in her world, everyday was the same routine. Wake up, go to training, eat lunch, more training, a lecture about how they were going to be gods, dinner bed, then repeat all over again. But, one day, she spoke out, "What if we want to stay normal? Why do WE deserve to be gods?" Though she was only 12 at the time she was put in a holding cell for a week, as a warning. She became quite about her thoughts on the matter after that, making sure not to say anything though she thought becoming gods was ridiculous, and that they should just be at peace with everyone. That this war was unneeded and a waste of effort. So now whenever she gets the chance to she helps the other worlds. '''Hina- '''Hina is, more or less, Rio's little sister. She grew up on the streets, looking for a home, when Rio came across her. Of course, she almost instantly agreed to take her in. Hina prefers to stay close to Rio, as she is scared of being alone again. If she’s ever without her, she’ll be fine for a while, ''' Hina 3.jpg Hina 2.jpg Hina 1.png ''' but then she’ll freak out and look everywhere for her, yelling out “Onee-chan!” until she finds her. But, despite her clingy-ness to Rio, she’s a very happy child, always smiling, seemingly clueless. She has yet to find her powers, which is one of the main reasons she was abandoned. She gets scared easily and acts like any normal child would. Of course, some of Rio’s personality has rubbed off on her, for instance the word “smexy”, Hina has no idea what it means, but she’s heard Rio say it many times and has started to say it herself. Also loving pocky, and saying the words "Herro~" and "Yesh!". But now…with Rio being gone for almost a week, and she’s found her. So now she tags along as the group travels around.=